brantsteelesimulatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother Simulator
Big Brother Simulator is the second programmed simulator released on Brantsteele. It was originally released on Brantsteele.net on date and it was designed and programmed by Brant Steele. It is a very well-known and used simulator among BS users and it is inspired in the real Big Brother game show, where the contestants, called houseguests, live together in a specially-constructed house that is isolated from the outside world. There have been 22 fully released versions of the simulator: 18 of the american version and 4 of the canadian version. There are also 9 general templates from 10 to 20 contestants and an advanced template with some animation features. Big Brother: Over the Top, the most recent edition of the show, is still in development. Format 10 or more players (called houseguests) are forced to live together in a specially-constructed house and isolated of the outside world, where every week they will have to compete in weekly challenges to win the powers of Head of Household of Veto, which guarantee them staying in the competition for one more week. Every week, the Head of Household nominates two people, who can then be saved by the Power of Veto winner or not. The final two nominees face the Eviction voting, where every houseguest vote for one of the two nominees. The one with more against-votes is evicted of the house. When only two houseguests remain they will face the Jury, composed by the evicted contestants. The two finalists will give open statements to the Jury about why they should win, and the one with more votes is declared winner of the competition. Although the format changes through every simulator (adapting to the rules of each Big Brother season) this would be the main structure. The first template of Big Brother simulator, which belongs to Big Brother 1, is the most different one, as it doesn't feature any challenge such as HoH Competition or Power of Veto; instead all the houseguests nominated two people and the ones with most votes were the nominated ones. The evicted contestant was decided by a Popular Choice thanks to the Popularity rank, which could be modified at the beginning of the simulator. Simulation structure This simulator is split in Weeks of competition, depending on the number of contestants competing. It also uses to have some extra events like: fast forward or instant eviction, which mean that those events occur in less than seven days. Once we edit the cast, relationships and profiles of the contestants the simulation begins. A regular week has seven events, and they are all split on different pages, so to go through the next event it is necessary to click on the Proceed button located at the bottom of the page. Even though there are Big Brother's simulators in which there are more events, some of them are used for a whole season (for example: MVP Vote in Big Brother 15 Simulator) and some are used just in some weeks or even just one (for example: Secret Veto in Big Brother Canada 2 Simulator) Here is a short explanation of the regular events: * HoH Competition. '''It consists in a physical or logical challenge where the houseguests compete. The winner of the challenge is named Head of Household, he/she wins immunity and the power of nominating two of the other houseguests. Other privileges that the Head of Household has are: the possibility of competing in the Power of Veto game and the power to evict one contestant if there's a tie in the eviction voting. A Head of Household can't compete in the next week's HoH Competition. * '''Nomination Ceremony. '''In this page the Head of Household announces who are their two nominees. It uses to be displayed showing a list of every houseguest who is saved before and leaving the two nominees at the Bottom of the page, but there are some seasons which display straightly the two nominees. * '''Veto Selections. '''The Head of Household and the two nominees announce who are the other three houseguests who will be competing along with them in the Power of Veto competition, which will allow the winner to save or not one of the two nominees. * '''PoV Competition. '''In this page we see the name of the Power of Veto winner, the one who will decide to save or not one of the two nominees. * '''Veto Ceremony. '''The two nominees state why they should be saved and the winner of the Power of Veto decides if he/she must use it or not. If the Veto is used the Head of Household will have to replace the saved nominee by another houseguest, meanwhile if it is not the two people nominated by the Head of Household will face eviction. * '''Eviction Voting. '''The two nominees face the other houseguests decision. Each houseguest vote to evict any of them. In some simulators this page is skipped and the result is shown first and seeing who voted for who is optionally. * '''Eviction. '''It officially announces who is the evicted contestant. * '''Final HoH: Part 1/2/3. '''When only three houseguests remain the final Head of Household takes place. This one is divided in three parts. The first and second part display two winners, who will face against each other in the last HoH Competition, meanwhile the third houseguest will have to wait for the HoH decision. In the third part the winners of parts one and two compete against each other and the winner is the last Head of Household. This one will automatically evict one of the other two houseguests. * '''Jury Voting. '''When only two houseguests remain they have to give open statements about why should they win to the last-evicted contestants. In this page the two finalists are shown above all the juries photos. * '''The Votes. '''Just like in the Eviction Voting, each juror votes for one of the finalists to win. * '''The Winner. '''The winner is announced with a picture of him/her and the voting. * '''America's Favorite. '''It represents the Popular Choice, the person who won the popularity rank. It has no impact in the final result. '''Weird events Here there is a list of weird events, which don't use to happen in every season but just in specific times, in order of appearence: * House Events. '''It shows some interesting house events which can modify relationships or the popularity of the featured contestant. * '''Banishment Voting. '''In first Big Brother template the eviction was not made by the houseguests but by the audience. In this page the two nominees wait for the audience decision. * '''Banishment. '''The evicted contestant is announced with its percentage. * '''Returning Player / Juror. '''It appears several times through the seasons. It is basically an evicted contestant who comes back to the game due to a challenge or a popular choice. * '''House Status. '''It shows relationships highlights among the contestants aswell as the current alliances on the game. * '''The Twist. '''It appears several times through the seasons, and it features a curious information or something that has never happened in the competition before or a weird event. * '''America's / Canada's choice. '''It displays the winner of a special prize or a competition who is selected by America or Canada, depending on the season. * '''Food / Luxury Competition. '''It displays a plain text or text with the contestant pictures showing the food or luxuries they won and can use. It doesn't affect the nominations or evictions. * '''Casting. '''It only appears once during Big Brother All-stars. Out of the 20 possible contestants the gamers are allowed to choose six spots in the Final 14 or even select all the 14 contestants. * '''Coup d'Etat. '''It appears right after the Veto Ceremony and the winner of this power is allowed to save both nominees and replace them for the houseguest he/she wants. * '''America's Player. '''It displays the contestant who will be playing tasks each week to win $10,000 for every five tasks he/she completes. It is only used during Big Brother 8. * '''The Couples. '''Only used for Big Brother 9. This page only displays the different couples competing. * '''Power Couple Twist. '''First competition of the BB 9. It works the same than HoH Competition, but they compete in couples, the couple which wins will evict another couple. * '''Power Couple Eviction. '''The couple winner of the Power Couple Twist evicts another couple. * '''Eviction Twist. '''It displays a weird event during eviction like for example a double eviction or for example in BB 9 a single eviction instead of evicting the whole couple. * '''The Cliques. '''This page splits the contestants in four groups based on their personality: athletes, brains, off-beats and populars. * '''The Saboteur. '''Only used during BB 12, this page displays the contestant who will try to sabotage their other contestants' challenges. If he/she survives five weeks he/she will win $50,000. * '''Pandora's Box. '''It displays a random contestant who is given the chance of opening or not the Pandora's box not knowing what it has. It can contein something good like powers wins or something bad like evictions. * '''Diamond PoV. '''Power of Veto won by opening the Pandora's box which allows the owner to save one of the nominees after the regular Power of Veto. If the user can use it just once through all the competition. * '''The Teams. '''This page displays the contestants split in groups with one coach each. It is just used for BB 14, and during this season's first weeks the contestants will have to compete against the same groups' houseguests, and the eliminated will be decided by their own coach. * '''Opening Elimination. '''First eviction, where the group which finishes last in the HoH Competition faces eviction. In this page the group's coach names the evicted one. * '''Coach's Competition. '''During BB 14 the coaches also compete in a Coaches competition, the winner coach grants one of their players with immunity. * '''The Reset. '''In BB 14, when only 8 players the reset occurs, where the judges can be voted to enter in the game as players or keep being coaches. * '''MVP Vote. '''This page displays the contestant which won the MVP Vote (Most valuable player), who is selected by the audience. This person has to nominate one more houseguest. * '''HoH Competition 1 / 2. '''The HoH Competition is played by groups and there are two different Head of Household. * '''Battle of the Block. '''Brand new saving-challenge, where all the nominees compete and some of them win safety and some Head of Household can be dethroned. * '''Team America. This page displays the houseguests which are voted by audience to join the Team America-alliance, who will recieve mission from the viewers. * BB Takeover. '''It displays weird events which happens in the middle of a week like new contestants joining the game or random immunity powers, etc... * '''Safety Competition. '''Challenge by teams to win safety for two weeks. * '''Hit the Road: Part 1 / 2 / 3: '''During BB 18, the first part of the competition is played in groups. The groups which don't win the Safety Competition compete in Hit the Road. It is split in three parts, one by group, the first two only featured the groups members and show they are safe. The last part features the group member who didn't win. One of them will be automatically be eliminated and other will be the Head of Household. * '''BB Roadkill Competition. '''Brand new competition featured on BB 18, which allows the winner of it to nominate a third person. * '''America's Care Package. '''It features one houseguest which won't be named a Have Not for the rest of the season. * '''Power Shift. '''The gamer is allowed to save one of final nominees, and it forces the HoH replace that contestant for another one. * '''War Room. '''It happens on BB Canada 2 and it displays the three contestant who can enter in the game, only one will. * '''New Houseguest. '''A completly new houseguest enters in the game. * '''Secret Veto. '''A Power of Veto which can be used by the winner of it during the next three weeks after finding it. * '''Special Task. '''Two contestants are selected by the other houseguests to get into a vault where they can press or not a button. If they press it they would win $10,000 but would be evicted of the game. * '''Have-Not Power. '''A competition featuring two contestants selected by users, the winner will have the power of removing both nominees and choose their replacements. '''Events by seasons * *: Featured for first time *: Continues as feature *: Not featured Setting options Every simulator has different setting options. Not all of them share the same options as the nature of every simulator is different. For a full list of setting options and more information about this visit this article: here. Just like in the simulation structure, there are many changes in the setting options through the different season. Now we are showing a plain list (without description) of all the available options for all Big Brother simulators (some of them are in all BB templates and some are specific of a season) * Edit cast * Shuffle * Alliances * Relationships * Popularity * Logic: included/all random * Use teams from the show Styles # Change relationships each episode # Make audience decisions only # Let the simulator decide all List of Big Brother Simulators Here we present a full list of Survivor Simulators and a quick review. Category:Simulators Category:BrantSteele